Souls of the Frontier - revamped
by cloudscenexd
Summary: After years of war between the nations and the Federal Union, there is finally peace. In a test of strength, legally required by decree of the F.U - all lands must send their youth on a coming of age ceremony to weed out those who cannot earn their keep. But sinister secrets lie beneath the front; secrets that, when unearthed, will change the lives of all. Revamped due to Lunacora.
REVAMPED by decree of Lunacora.

:::

::

:

("So, what part of the colonies did you come from?") The silent young woman scribbled on a piece of paper, and turned it around for Luna to read.

"Well… I hail from the Frastfall lands…" Luna half expected her new friend to jump up, seeing as Harmony was from the Frastfall lands' enemy nation, Sakuzeti isles, but she just nodded, and looked back out the window. The sunlight of the sunset threw a beautiful golden sheen on them as they sat by the window of the bakery store.

Skyscrapers punched through the clouds all around them, and Luna couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship of the builders' work.

Looking out the window in Front Line City, Luna smiled, feelings rising. She was about to start a new life. If more and more Minecraftian teenagers decided to stay here… maybe she would too…

Her peace was disrupted as a body crashed through the glass window.

Yelping in alarm, Luna fell back out of her chair. Harmony was out of her chair as well, Katana drawn and in a fighting stance, looking out the window. Luna looked back to the boy on the floor, trying to recover from the initial shock of having someone being thrown at her. Rising on her feet, she watched as Harmony dragged the boy off the table.

Luna looked out the window, and fear shot up her spine. The hulk of a rotting corpse was dragging its giant arms along the ground, grumbling as its hungry eyes set on her. Frozen in place, the young lady watched as it pulled back, as if taking a deep ragged breath. As Luna quivered in fear, Harmony pushed her out of the way.

A deafening loud roar shattered the glass panels of the bakery, and Luna clutched her head. Blood was spurting from her damaged eardrums, and she cried in pain. Not a pleasant feeling, having a sonic scream pointed in her direction.

The roar of the mutated zombie had her immobilized and dazed.

Harmony, hair a silver sheen, slid to her side before rushing the Frastfallian along - close to the ground- around the workers counter, and gracefully leapt back over. Gaping as she watched the whole scene, Luna slumped against the cold wood counter side- left alone. She gave the sunlight piercing the broken glass window a blank stare as gray clouds began to move in from the East of the city. On the other side of the counter, and outside, the sounds of fighting were completely drowned out.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she remembered what her father had told her over and over in situations like this one. Eyes snapping open, she jumped up. Reflex might have been slow, but it would have to do. Screams of pain came from the few feet away from her, and Luna looked outside. The large hulk of a zombie now had allies it seemed, and the young city watch were catching hell trying to take on the lot of them.

Harmony was with them, slicing and sweeping her blade through whatever shambling zombies got too close. The hulking zombie was still trucking forward however, and Luna doubted even the seasoned swordfighter could have taken it on without some help.

She limped toward the iron long sword that lay on the floor.

Maybe i can help. She would make some difference of course.

Kicking open the door, Luna took a deep breath - and ducked as a zombie took a heavy swing at her with his arm. Stabbing it through the chest after stepping back, Luna recoiled at the horrifying sight of decaying flesh. Taking a step back- the door frame caught her foot and the girl fell on her backside. Rolling to the side and out of the way as it threw itself at her - aiming to topple on its dinner, she rose, and looked down at the vile creature. Raising the sword, and taking its head off; she didn't have any other thought but to kill or be killed.

Another walking corpse staggered her way, leaving a trio mauling the glassy eyed form of a Junior Guardsman with a mace still clutched tightly in his grip. The moaning attracted the attention of its comrades however, and Luna dropped the heavy iron to the side. Two identical silver deckhand's knives flash as Luna drew them. With a flourish, she leapt to the leading zombie, spinning in a tight circle before slicing through its neck as if it were a knife through cake. Its undead comrades charged. Gutting the closest one whose outstretched arms grabbed for her clothing, Luna jammed her free short sword into its eye. Falling over in its grip, the Frastfallian tried frantically to remove both knives. White hot pain bloomed in her shoulder as what felt like dagger sunk in to her calf. Pulling free the sword from her enemies stomach, Luna rammed the dagger sword deep into the one mauling on her. Lunging for the iron blade she discarded, Luna turned towards the third corpse with a swing. Blood and guts rained on her as its gut was opened. Raising a leg, Luna kicked it back, before scrambling up. Using the hefty long sword as a bat, she charged, and lodged the dulling iron halfway through its neck. Panting and in pain, Luna hobbled forward past the bodies littering the streets. Close by, she caught sight of Harmony, who was still dancing and sliding between shambling corpses and slicing them to pieces. The grace and speed of her combat style still sent shivers up her spine.

Luna snapped out of her trance as Harmony pegged a shining metal object her way. Luna yelped, ducking, as it sailed overhead, and impaled the silently approaching zombie behind her. The sharp throwing knife buried deep into its mangled eye socket, making it drop backwards to the ground. Luna raised, her survival trance broken. Who was she kidding; she was just some kid with a damn iron long sword fighting for her life as the sun began to set. She looked up. Gray clouds were closing in, and with it, the sounds of thunder. That was going to bring more mobs if they couldn't figure out these zombies entered. Or how to stop the rampaging giant swatting fighters away in droves.

Another deafening roar made her curl up on the floor, her will broken. Peeking out of her arms covering her face, she caught a glimpse of the boy that had gone flying through the window to the nice little bakery she had been eating at just a little earlier. Was he crazy? Better to just run from something so vile instead of just standing up to it…

Then she remembered what her brother told her… and everything changed in her mind.


End file.
